


Percy Jackson and The Olympians: Fallen Gods

by TheoMikaelson



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoMikaelson/pseuds/TheoMikaelson
Summary: Asmund Haleson is chaperone for a high school trip to a museum where Percy Jackson, a young boy who is like a little brother to Asmund, is attending and life changes for the both of them into a world of adventures and mystery.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Poseidon/male original character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Percy Jackson and The Olympians: Fallen Gods

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small introduction to Percy Jackson fanfic that I am writing...let me know if you like it. I will be writing more for sure.

In New York City; a young man of 26 years old with short brown hair and unique silver eyes and a trimmed beard, wearing a button up blue shirt and jeans, was entering an art museum on the city on a Friday mid-afternoon after his morning at work. The man’s name was Asmund Haleson and he was artist/interior designer. Asmund walked up the stairs to the museum with a group of high schoolers as an adult chaperone and stood in line waiting to pass the security gate.  
“Hey Asmund.” a boy said beside him and Asmund looked down to a boy of 16 years old with short brown hair and brown eyes wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt standing there.  
“What’s up, Percy?” Asmund replied to the boy he had come to know for several years now helping out him and his mother with teaching Percy and looking out for him.   
“Any chance you can come over today and help me out with some math?” Percy asked, “I have a test tomorrow and needing some help.”   
“Yeah that will be fine.” Asmund told him as they got to the top of the steps and Asmund stopped as he got a strange sensation in the back of his mind and he turned around to see a a man of about his age with brown hair and blue eyes standing across the street wearing jeans, a black shirt and a jacket.   
Asmund felt a sense of knowing the man and yet he was sure that it was his first time seeing this man.  
“Asmund?” Percy questioned and he looked at the man just as a bus passed in front of the man and he disappeared, “Did you know that man?”   
Asmund shook his head and he turned back to the entrance.  
“Come on...let’s go inside.” he said and guided Percy inside.  
Few hours went by as Mr. Brunner and Ms. Dodds show the kids around the museum and Asmund stopped in front of a statue of Poseidon, for some reason feeling drawn to the statue, and his eyes started glowing slightly as he stood in a trance.  
“Mr. Haleson.” Mr. Brunner called out and Asmund snapped out of the trance, his eyes stop glowing, and he turned to the older teacher in a wheelchair, “We’re about to leave...can you go find Percy?”   
“Right.” Asmund said and he went to go search for the boy and soon found him in front of the statue of Zeus with Ms. Dodds, “There you are, Percy...let’s get going.”   
“Where is the lightning bolt?” Ms. Dodds asked Percy and Asmund looked at her confused as she grabbed Percy’s arm tightly, “Give back the Bolt of Zeus.”   
“What the hell are you talking about?” Percy questioned confused, “I have no idea what you are talking about!”   
“Let him go, Ms. Dodds.” Asmund warned her and she spun towards him, face deforming and screeched at him causing Percy to fall back in fear and Asmund stepped back, “What the?”   
Ms. Dodds transformed into a four winged monster and started flying around the room and back towards Percy when something snapped in Asmund and he sped in front of Percy and got tackled by the monster and grabbed into the air.  
“Asmund!” Percy cried out in horror and Asmund grunted as the monster flew around the room with him in its grasp.  
“Percy, get out of here!” Asmund yelled as he looked at the monster who snarled in his face and his silver eyes glowed.  
Percy ran out of the room as the monster tried to toss Asmund across the room, but Asmund kept a tight grip on the monster’s leg.  
_Get the Fury out of there before Percy gets back_ a female voice echoed in Asmund’s mind and Asmund started glowing with silver aura as a silver sword appeared in his hand and he slashed the monster’s wing.   
The monster howled in pain as its wing fell to the ground and it struggled to keep afloat as Asmund hung on.  
_Mr. Brunner and Grover, this way_ Percy’s voice said from outside the room and Asmund’s eyes widened in worry before a bright silver light flashed and he vanished with the monster leaving only silence in the room just as Percy came back in with Mr. Brunner and Grover.  
“Where is Asmund?” Percy questioned confused and worried.  
“Grover...” Mr. Brunner said seeing the monster’s wing on the floor, “They found Percy...we need to go now.”   
“Wait what?” Percy questioned, “What the hell was that thing and where is Asmund?”   
“That wing belongs to a Fury and it may be back...” Mr. Brunner said and he turned to Grover, “Go to the camp immediately.”   
“No, we need to find Asmund.” Percy argued as Grover grabbed his arm and pulled him along, “Mr. Brunner, he saved me.”   
“We will find him later, Percy...come on!” Grover said and he dragged Percy out of the room as Mr. Brunner looked around the room.  
“There was magic involved...” he muttered softly, “Powerful magic...”   
He bit his lip in thought before shaking his head and wheeled himself out of the room.


End file.
